


Jeweled Scales and Silver Fins

by lucidscreamer



Series: Sky and Sea [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Courtship Display, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mermaid Transformation, Merman Yami, Merman Yugi, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Mermaid Culture, POV Alternating, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, Transformation, Underwater Sex, Yami POV, Yugi POV, scaly dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yugi displays for him, flaring his fins so he is framed in color, his hair a halo glinting with captive stars.





	Jeweled Scales and Silver Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> The original merfolk culture in this series is the creation of Lucidscreamer.

Ironically, Yami never liked the water. But he finds adjusting to life as a merman surprisingly easy. Along with the scales and gills comes an entirely new set of instincts. He doesn't have to think about swimming; his new body propels him through the water at speeds he's never dreamed possible. Breathing beneath the waves is as natural as breathing above them. Though his senses catch him off-guard at first, he quickly adapts. He slips into his new skin as if born to it.

Making love is a revelation.

Yugi displays for him, flaring his fins so he is framed in color, his hair a halo glinting with captive stars. He moves with languid grace, blue smoke on the water, a curve of satisfaction on his lips. When they join, bodies aligning like puzzle pieces, Yami presses a poem into Yugi's flesh with teeth and tongue -- wild, loud, and savage.

　

o0o

Glance for glance and with mirrored postures, Yami answers his display. Yugi flares his fins wider, higher, showing off his colors to their best advantage. He angles his body to catch the light, jewelry and tokens sparkling, a move calculated to catch his mate's eye. Yugi's fins are like a twilight sky over a moonlit ocean, shifting from deep blue to amythest to silver; Yami's are red shading to orange and gold, sunset bright and enticing, irresistible. His lavish colors pale beside Yugi's knowledge of the loveliness of Yami's soul, fuel the sweet passions of the body. Yami's face is the sun of a new dawn, his heartbeat the prayer of a mightier ocean.

Sweet astonishment thrills in Yugi's chest when he looks at his mate, a cadence of ecstasy that this man is his. They melt into one another, as inevitable as the yearning movement of the tides, and Yugi thinks that this must be what it is to drown. He is lost beneath waves of sensation until his head spins and his breath is held, still, anticipation quivering within every muscle. Yami's breath is sweet mingling with his, every kiss a perfumed flower bursting into bloom, every caress scribing a new poetry across his skin. Before he loses himself completely, Yugi breathes thanks to most generous Phyros, giver of joy and delight, for the pleasure he finds in his beloved's arms.

　

 


End file.
